Souvenirs
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Shanks le Roux et Dracule Mihawk. Deux amis, deux rivaux, deux amants. Mais comment ces deux hommes à la personnalité si différente ont-ils pu s'apprécier au point de s'aimer ? Retour dans le passé, lors de leur première rencontre... One Shot - Yaoi.


"Gagné."

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un jeune homme roux avait enfin battu son rival à l'épée. Il était allongé sur lui, ses jambes bloquant les siennes, son bassin posé sur ses hanches, son épée pointée sur sa gorge. Son rival, un jeune homme brun, sourit. Il essaya de se dégager, mais le roux raffermit sa prise autour se ses hanches, l'immobilisant complètement. Il se pencha ensuite sur lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, avant de se lever, permettant au brun de se relever. Ils se sourirent, et le brun alla récupérer son épée quelques mètres plus loin. Le roux se mit à observer l'endroit où ils étaient. L'île était recouverte d'arbres, et au fond, on pouvait distinguer la tour d'un château. L'endroit où ils s'étaient battus était une plage blanche entourée d'arbres et de rochers. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, et le soleil était perçait les nuages habituellement gris, donnant à ce lieu un air de paradis. C'était sur cette île que vivait Dracule Mihawk, l'homme qui allait chercher son épée. Shanks le Roux, quand à lui, n'était que son amant et en même temps son plus grand rival. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient souvent ici, car c'était l'un des seuls endroits où ils pouvaient être tranquilles.

Pendant que Shanks observait le paysage, Mihawk avait récupéré son sabre et le rangeait. Il observa ensuite le roux sans discrétion. Il observait cet homme, les cheveux dans le vent, torse nu, où quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient. Son bras mutilé ne dérangeait pas Mihawk. Pas plus que les trois cicatrices de son œil gauche. Cela lui donnait un air sauvage, puissant et viril que Mihawk aimait beaucoup. Shanks se retourna vers le bretteur et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, faisant chavirer son cœur. Il lui sourit aussi. Shanks était le seul à le faire sourire, rire. Le seul à lui changer les idées et le sortir de son monde froid et sombre. "Je suis un rayon de soleil dans ton monde de ténèbres", lui disait-il souvent en riant. La nostalgie envahit soudain Mihawk, et il remonta le temps dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce fameux jour qui changerait sa vie…

Mihawk avait en ce temps 21 ans, et était alors inconnu du monde entier. Il possédait tout de même une réputation de pirate chez Marines d'East Blue et de North Blue, mais rien de plus. Ce jour-là, il avait accosté sur une petite île pour se reposer et se soigner. Il avait affronté un pirate assez puissant et, même s'il l'avait vaincu, il était tout de même bien écorché. C'est donc torse nu, la poitrine recouverte d'un bandage grossier et avec des éraflures au bras qu'il arriva dans un bar. Il commanda quelque chose de fort et demanda s'il y avait un médecin sur l'île. Le barman lui indiqua alors la direction de la maison du seul médecin, à l'autre bout de l'île. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et portant un chapeau de paille sur sa tête s'avança alors vers lui et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne. Il le regarda avec un sourire plus que charmeur qui ne déstabilisa pas Mihawk pour autant. Ce dernier accepta, car il ne se sentait pas capable de marcher seul dans toute l'île, surtout que celle-ci grouillait de pirates. Ils se mirent donc en route après que le jeune homme ait payé. Sur le chemin, les deux hommes étaient silencieux. Mihawk ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Le roux se tourna soudain vers lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

"Moi c'est Shanks, et toi ?

- Dracule Mihawk.

- Mihawk, répéta-t-il. Tu n'es pas très bavard, tu sais ?

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non non, pas du tout !"

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Mihawk se sentait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il regrettait de n'être pas bavard. Il essaya de chasser cette idée de ses pensées. Moins de dix minutes après, Shanks ne put s'empêcher de parler.

"T'as pas trop chaud ?

- Pff, souffla Mihawk en souriant. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler, hein.

- Désolé, ria Shanks en se passant la main derrière la tête.

- Non, je n'ai pas trop chaud, répondit Mihawk.

- Moi si. J'espère qu'on arrivera bientôt chez le médecin !

- Parce que tu ne viens pas d'ici ?

- Non, je suis un pirate, comme toi. J'ai juste accosté sur cette île avec mes hommes pour refaire des provisions.

- Et pourquoi tu m'as accompagné, alors ?

- Parce que je n'avais rien à faire.

- … J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ton nom, fit-il en changeant de sujet.

- Ah oui ? Fit Shanks en le regardant.

- Tu es pirate depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis que j'ai 8 ans, j'étais mousse sur le bateau de Gol D. Roger ! S'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

- Je m'en souviens maintenant. Tu étais le plus jeune membre de l'équipage, ça a beaucoup fait jaser sur mon île, sourit Mihawk. Un gamin pirate…

- Tu avais entendu parler de moi, sérieusement ?

- Oui. C'est bizarre, mais au fond de moi, je t'enviais, tu sais ? Moi aussi, j'avais envie de monter sur un bateau pirate et être libre… Mon père en avait décidé autrement. Pour lui, je devais être un petit noble bien élevé. J'étais fils unique, donc ma vie était déjà tracée… Je devais épouser la fille de la comtesse la plus renommée de l'île, et j'aurais repris l'entreprise que mon père dirigeait."

Mihawk se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec cet homme roux. Il lui faisait confiance, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son intuition lui disait qu'ils se reverraient plus tard. Il se confiait pour la première fois, personne d'autre ne connaissait son passé. Mais il savait que Shanks n'était pas du genre à tout répéter.

"Tu n'étais pas heureux ? Moi je connais des hommes qui auraient tués pour être à ta place. Être riche sans travailler, faire parti de la grande noblesse… Ça doit être génial !

- Moi, je détestais ça. Je n'avais jamais mon mot à dire, je devais obéir et c'était tout. Du coup, j'ai appris à manier l'épée pour me défouler. Il fallait bien que ma rage soit dirigée sur quelque chose, et ce sont les pantins d'entraînement qui en ont fait les frais…

- Et c'est devenu plus qu'une passion, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre d'obéir. Alors je suis parti de chez moi et j'ai pris la mer. Je voulais prouver à mes parents que je pouvais devenir riche et célèbre en faisant ce que j'aimais. J'ai envie de devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde. Quand j'y serais arrivé, je pourrais enfin leur reparler.

- Et bien… C'est un but difficile à atteindre, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas la facilité.

- Tu ne veux pas faire parti de mon équipage ? Demanda soudain Shanks.

- Non merci. J'ai envie de réaliser mon rêve seul, répondit d'un ton cassant Mihawk.

- Hum… Comme tu veux, bouda Shanks, qui ne semblait pas avoir relevé le ton sec. On peut toujours être amis, non ?

- Si tu veux.

- Tu me montreras ta puissance. Moi aussi, je me débrouille plutôt pas mal à l'épée.

- Un peu plus tard, tu veux ? Là je ne suis pas vraiment en conditions, sourit Mihawk.

- Évidemment ! Là, il faut te soigner.

- Et toi ? C'est quoi qui t'as poussé à faire parti de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates ?

- Je n'avais plus rien qui me retenait sur mon île.

- Comment ça ?

- Hum, alors, inspira Shanks. Je suis - enfin j'étais - le plus âgé d'une famille de 7 enfants. Je vivais dans un quartier misérable, encore plus pire qu'un bidonville. Ma mère était une prostituée, je n'ai donc jamais connu mon père. Chaque jour, il fallait que je vole, que je mente et que je tue pour survivre. Je détestais ça, mais dans ce genre d'endroit, c'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait. Je vivais dans une maison misérable, où il n'y avait que trois pièces : la chambre de ma mère, où elle emmenait ses clients, un petit salon / cuisine et une autre chambre pour tous les enfants. Ma mère ne s'occupait pas de nous. Tout l'argent qu'elle gagnait, elle allait le dépenser dans les bars. Je ne lui en veux pas, pourtant. Je comprends très bien sa détresse de vivre dans ce genre d'endroit. Après moi, il y avait deux jumelles, Ivana et Isana, un an de moins que moi, Cassius, de deux ans mon cadet, Jenny, qui avait deux ans de moins que Cassius, et les faux jumeaux Tom et May, qui avaient un an de moins que Jenny. Je ne leur accordais aucune attention, car ils savaient tous se débrouiller. Personne ne se ressemblait. Ivana et Isana étaient blondes aux yeux bleus et à la peau blanche, Cassius, brun aux yeux noirs et métissé, et Tom et May étaient bruns aux yeux verts et dorés.

- Tu ne m'a pas parlé de Jenny, lui fit remarquer Mihawk.

- Jenny, elle était rousse, comme moi, mais ses yeux étaient d'un rouge écarlate. C'était ma vraie sœur, car mon père était revenu une fois voir ma mère et lui faire un enfant. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai pu le voir, rapidement. Jenny lui ressemble beaucoup, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux rouges. Je me sentais pas plus proche d'elle que des autres, pourtant. Mais elle était martyrisée par tout le monde à cause de ses yeux rouges, des yeux maudits, comme ils disaient. Ils la traitaient de démon, d'esprit maléfique. Elle s'est fait violer pour ça, une fois. Elle est revenue en pleurs à la maison. J'étais seul, donc je me suis occupé de la soigner et de la rassurer. Petit à petit, on ne s'est plus jamais quittés. Elle me manque vraiment, aujourd'hui.

- Oh. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Un jour où j'étais en train de jouer avec Jenny, j'ai vu un quartier entier prendre feu. C'était le notre. Une maison à brulée, et tout s'est embrasé. Ma mère était ailleurs à ce moment-là, alors elle était vivante. Tous les autres étaient morts, brûlés. C'était horrible à voir… J'ai passé plusieurs mois dans la rue avec ma mère et ma sœur. Et puis quand j'ai eu 8 ans, Jenny est tombée amoureuse d'un noble qui était de passage. Elle semblait heureuse, et je voulais qu'elle parte de cet enfer, alors je l'ai laissée s'en aller avec cet homme… Ma mère est décédée peut après, d'une maladie inconnue. Et puis j'ai rencontré l'équipage de Roger, et je l'ai convaincu de m'emmener avec lui.

- Et tu ne l'a jamais revue ?

- Non, jamais. J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qu'elle devient. Elle ne doit pas vouloir me voir, je pense. Je suis un pirate, donc un homme non fréquentable, dit-il amèrement.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Tu es tout de même son frère, ce n'est pas rien. On n'oublie pas sa famille comme ça… Je pense plutôt que c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment te joindre, plutôt.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Tu es intelligent, tu sais ? Fit-il en se tournant vers Mihawk, un grand sourire sur son visage.

- On me le dit souvent, se venta ironiquement Mihawk.

- Pff, abruti, rigola Shanks passant son bras autour de son cou et en lui frottant la tête. Cesse donc de te venter !"

Les deux hommes rigolèrent, et Mihawk passa son bras dans le dos du roux et attrapa sa hanche. Les deux hommes étaient vraiment proches, et leurs cœurs s'étaient accélérés. Ils restèrent comme ca jusqu'à-ce qu'ils voient la maison du médecin. Ils furent obligés de se lâcher, et Shanks frappa à la porte. Un vieil homme vint ouvrir. Lorsqu'il vit l'état déplorable de Mihawk, il s'empressa de les faire rentrer. La maison était simple. Il n'y avait que quatre pièces : le salon, une petite cuisine, une chambre et un cabinet de médecin. Le vieil homme emmena Mihawk dans cette pièce et le fit assoir sur une chaise. Shanks le suivit, inquiet du teint pâle qu'avait soudain pris le visage du bretteur. Le médecin enleva les bandages et commença à le soigner. Il appuya sur la blessure au-dessus du cœur et Mihawk se tordit de douleur, avant de s'évanouir sous la chaleur.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un lit confortable, dans la seule chambre de la maison. Il se leva et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait que son boxer. Il chercha des yeux ses vêtements, mais ne les trouva pas. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Shanks apparut. Lorsqu'il vit Mihawk, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, et il posa son épaule contre le contour de la porte, croisa les bras et détailla le corps du brun. Ce dernier, gêné, allait se recoucher lorsque Shanks s'avança. Ce dernier lui attrapa la taille et colla son corps contre le sien. Il lui attrapa le menton de sa main libre et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la bouche du brun, sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'il rougissait, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mihawk ferma les yeux et y répondit avec plaisir. Shanks se sépara difficilement du bretteur et le poussa sur le lit, où ils tombèrent tous les deux. Les deux hommes entreprirent de s'embrasser, de se toucher, de se titiller. C'était à celui qui prendrait le contrôle du corps de l'autre, et ce fut Shanks qui gagna. Il entreprit de glisser sa main sur le torse du bretteur, jusqu'à son boxer, qu'il enleva sensuellement. Mihawk n'était pas en reste. Il enleva rapidement les vêtements de Shanks, et bientôt les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus. L'ambiance devint bientôt torride, et la chambre se remplit de cris de plaisir poussés par les deux hommes. Une fois satisfaits, ils s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mihawk commençait à s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres, lorsque Shanks se mit à parler. Mihawk grogna, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait. Il sentit alors un souffle chaud près de son oreille, et Shanks redit sa question.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire ? Tu ne semble pas être le genre d'homme à aimer un autre homme, pourtant…

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, tu devrais le savoir, pirate… Disons que j'aime les deux sexes, rigola doucement Mihawk.

- Deux fois plus de plaisir, c'est vrai que ça peut être un avantage, sourit Shanks, avant de s'allonger près de son amant."

Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent plus pendant quelque temps. Shanks étant un bon bretteur, les deux hommes se battaient souvent. Leurs combats résonnaient dans tout Grand Line, mais jamais aucun d'eux ne gagnait. Ils étaient heureux, même s'ils devaient se quitter de plus en plus souvent. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, c'était toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les deux hommes s'amusaient souvent avec d'autres hommes ou femmes lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais leur amour était plus fort que tous ces coups d'un soir. Aujourd'hui encore, ils étaient ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

"Mihawk ? Tu es là ?"

Le bras de Shanks s'agitant devant ses yeux le fit revenir au moment présent. Il sourit devant l'air inquiet du roux, et s'approcha pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Voir son corps si parfait l'avait excité, et le souvenir de leur première fois n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il se colla à son amant et l'allongea sur le sable. Il avait décidé de se satisfaire, de le satisfaire, et il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas comblés. Shanks, surpris mais heureux, le laissa faire. Ils ne firent bientôt plus qu'un, et bientôt l'air résonna de leurs cris.


End file.
